cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crushtania
}} |} Nation Information Crushtania is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 655 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Crushtania work diligently to produce Aluminum and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Crushtania is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Crushtania to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Crushtania allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Crushtania believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Crushtania will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Ruler Information Crushtania was formed in 1986 after the Joffanite Rebellion caused Planet Bob to recognize its independence. The leader hence named his nation after himself, because he's like that. Each November 20th is Awesome Day in the capital Awesometown, where citizens are encouraged to frolic about aimlessly and mosh to the national anthem, "Crush 'Em" written and performed by "rock" group Megadeth. The unofficial anthem is "CrushCrushCrush" by Paramore. International Affairs (In Character Information) Alliance Membership Crushtania is a member of The Aquatic Brotherhood. During his tenure, Crushtania has gained positions as Centurion of the TAB Armed Forces, a Diplomat to the New Polar Order the Grand Global Alliance among others and a mentor, teaching new nations in the TAB Growth Program. In November 2007, he was instated as the Head of the SIRDS Spy Research program and Joint Task Force with The Centurion Brotherhood. In late 2007, he was appointed the Chief Ambassador of the TAB, a voting position on the executive Master Council. In January 2008, a vacancy was created on the TAB Triumvirate by the resignation of Commander John, now Emperor of the Phantom Warrior Corps. Crushtania was elected unopposed by the TAB membership as Triumvir of Finance. He was also granted a second term by the TAB membership in May, elected with a 5:1 ratio in his favor. He was also inducted into the Aquatic Order of Merit as a Commander after his second election. As he has said on numerous occasions: "I am Original TAB. I have been there from the start and I regard my brothers as family. Brothers, past and present are still family. Some may leave the nest, but they are never far from home. I believe that TAB more than an alliance, it is a family. And you never turn your back on family - no matter how grim the circumstances are - you merely strive harder to overcome your obstacles. That is way TAB operates; that is the TAB spirit. I do not believe there is another alliance like it. Crushtania, The Aquatic Brotherhood and his Ethic Crushtania's zealousness and fervor for The Aquatic Brotherhood is legendary. Having joined the BTA and staying on as a TAB member, he stands as one of a handful of original TAB members to have continuously been a part of the Brotherhood, despite mass government walkouts, culling of inactive membership, reformations and other such internal and external pressures. Crushtania believes that The Aquatic Brotherhood, in its adoption of an elitist yet democratic stance is the one that exemplifies the TAB ethos of Unity in Aqua and Strength in Brotherhood. With a healthy mix of idealism and pragmatism, Crushtania has consistently shown diligence to advancing the cause of Aquatic Ascendancy, forgoing aid and nation development to benefit his alliance mates. Crushtania believes that he is merely a part of the greater whole that is destined for greatness and achievement through Brotherhood. The Aquatic Ascendancy Crushtania, in June of 2008 was approached by King Andrew IV who had recently rejoined the fold after a stay at the New Pacific Order, identified key areas of improvement for TAB. Crushtania conducted further research and drafted a plan for renewal and revival of the TAB as a military, economic and political force and as a brand. This plan was then codified into the Aquatic Ascendancy Project. Aqua Unity Coining the new motto in conjunction with the Government, Crushtania believes TAB's future lies in Aqua Unity. By proactively pursuing treaties with Aqua alliances (whom he refers to as his "Aqua Brothers") as well as drafting and forming the Aquatic Ascendancy Treaty, Crushtania holds that: "a post-Ordinance of the Order world ... even the most "inviolable and perpetual" treaties can disintegrate if pushed far enough to breaking point. With Signatories all residing on the Aqua sphere, an MDP would be less likely to break down as the material interest in keeping our sphere economically viable is always a priority. It is for TAB, as reflected in our motto." - In a response given at the Aqua ICE Forums, September 4, 2008 Positions Held in The Aquatic Brotherhood * Centurion (Neptune Division Commander) * Head of SIRDS Joint Task Force * Mentor * Recruiter * Diplomat (to NpO, TCB, Vigilance, The Federation, FCC, IRON, MCXA, MHA, Aqua Unity Treaty, CAFE (Economic Consortium), The Gramlins, ACF, Aqua Ascendancy Treaty (AAT), Athens, ACV, Zenith, GGA, DOOM, PWC, SPAAA) * Deputy Minister of Finance * Chief Ambassador * Triumvir (old system) * Triumvir of Finance Awards Commander of the Aquatic Order of Merit